Locked In Together
by Bianca Alseif
Summary: Zero Kiryuu and Kaname Kuran was handcuffed together. And somehow , they were locked in a dark room. Just one candle giving them light. Well , how bad could it be? Shounen ai , ZeKa


_**Yo, Yume here. I 'm currently very sick , mentally. My mother took away my phone! AHHH! So i was like , pulling my hair like a mad man and murmuring no no no... like a mantra. Good thing i have my laptop! :D Okay , this is a one-shot , that is focusing on ZeKa! *inserts music * Actually, most of the story is written by my friend , she HAS a FF account , but she's uh... shy. **_

_**Without further ado , let's present the one-shot!**_

_**Warnings : Shounen ai , OOC , Cheesy lines and Death Note preferences if you could spot them .**_

_**X.o.X**_

Kaname and Zero sat together in a dark room. The burning fire of a single candle illuminated the room. They stared into each other's eyes. Sometimes, Kaname would avert his eyes from the ex-human's stare in embarrassment. Kaname looked down at his hand that was handcuffed together with Zero's and gave out a chuckle.

"It's funny how we're in this situation AGAIN " said Kaname , as he glanced at Zero and turn away in embarrassment. " Yeah , i guess so ." replied Zero casually as a smile went over his face. Zero stood up suddenly , dragging the pureblood prince with him and placed his hand on the knob. " locked," Zero mumbled and sat down where they were previously.

They walked around the room , back and forth for half and hour until Kaname began sobbing . " We are never going to get out here , Kiryuu.." Kaname mumbled as he wiped his tear-stained face with his sleeve. Zero eyes widened. ' This damn pureblood actually cried?! Don't he realize that he could easily knock down that door with his ' kame kame ha ' thing? Gosh , he's weaker than i thought.' Zero thought to himself .

He then did the very unexpected thing. Zero EMBRACED Kaname. Kaname's eyes widened at the sudden contact. Zero could feel Kaname's body shivering with fear as he snuggled him. It was cold, but an air of warmth floated around the two.

Fangs started growing from Zero's mouth and his thirst of blood was growing as Kaname fell into a deep sleep. On instinct, Zero move closer to Kaname's neck. Kaname could feel the warm breath of Zero getting closer and closer at every second yet he did not react. He actually liked the feeling of the strangely comforting warmth.

Zero moved closer and he started to leave marks on Kaname's collarbone. Kaname's face was right now very red that he could be mistaken for a severely sunburned person. 'W-what is Kiryuu doing? I could shove him away and all but... why can't i?' the pureblood thought to himself, not currently aware that he was just a second away from being bitten then...

"ZERO!"

The knob of the door twisted and a panting Yuuki was looking at them , eyes widened. She blushed a deep red, not because of the running she did now, oh no. It was because she was currently looking at her adopted brother and her beloved senpai in a very awkward position.

"Uh.. CHEESE!" she shouted in embarrassment as she pulled out her mobile phone , snapped a picture of them , STILL in that very awkward position , and ran away. At the same time, the handcuffs broke , separating both males.

Zero was blushing furiously then he looked at Kaname. " So... what should we do?"

x.x.x

In the same time...

Yuuki was running , faster than the mighty Flash. She was hurriedly posting the picture of Kaname and Zero together online. She was so engrossed in running away she didn't realize she had dirtied her school uniform with blood. She had a nosebleed.

THE END

_**so ... How is it? Half of it was from me , while half of it was my friend. I did the ending part while my friend did the opening one. If i was Yuuki , i too would've take a pic , run away , then upload it if there is any spelling errors , and if the story is rushed. So, the DN references was actually the handcuffs one , the one that L and Light wore. Sometimes , it's weird that the best of rivals could be the best of lovers. **_

_**Examples. ... Kaname x Zero , L x Light , And Zero ( CG) x Suzaku , Inuyasha x Kouga and MOAR . To my surprise , Kaname's more of the uke here rather than Zero , ne? Duh , it's a ZeKa story . Actually , i wanted it to be KaZe. But my friend said ZeKa is more ... ' acceptable' . As usual , please review but NO FLAMES.**_


End file.
